Secrets
by KBeternallove
Summary: Blaine tells Kurt that he is gay.


Secrets

"You can't be serious!"

"Is something wrong?" Blaine apparently didn't realize that he was making a fashion mistake by wearing sweatpants out in public.

"Of course something is wrong! By wearing those sweatpants, you are committing fashion blasphemy."

Blaine knew Kurt would react this way; that's why he wore them. Blaine loved the exasperated look the other boy would give him if he wore sweatpants or if his clothes didn't match. Kurt was giving him that look now; that look was priceless.

"Okay, it's time to start practice."

Kurt's days had developed a pattern since he had joined the Warblers; he went to school, went to practice, then he would hang out with Blaine. Kurt had fallen for Blaine, but he promised that he would never tell Blaine because he didn't want to ruin their friendship.

After practice, the two boys met in Blaine's room. Blaine didn't have a lot of personal things in his room. Really, the only personal thing was a photo taken a little more that a year ago during a beach vacation. There were three people in the picture: Blaine, Blaine's mother, and a blotted out face.

Blaine had told Kurt that his father had walked out on him and his mom shortly after that picture was taken. Blaine doesn't like to talk about his father; it is too upsetting for him.

"So what are we doing today?" It was Friday night and Kurt wanted to go out with Blaine. He plopped down on the bed next to the boy of his dreams.

"I want to stay in tonight. I'm sorry, Kurt." Blaine had been acting depressed the past several days, but when Kurt asked, Blaine would always change the subject.

"Oh, that sounds great. What are we going to do?"

"I was planning on sitting here. It has been a rough day."

Worry filled Kurt's face, "What's wrong? You know you can tell me."

"It's nothing," the eyebrow Kurt gave Blaine told Blaine that he wasn't fooling anyone. "Okay. Maybe it's something. But you will think of me differently if I tell you. I don't want to ruin anything."

"No, I won't. I promise that I will not think about you differently."

Blaine studied his face and must have believed him because he said, "It has been a year since my dad walked out on us, but the thing is, I've never told you whey he left. He walked out because of me. It is my fault."

Kurt didn't believe that for a second. "No, Blaine. You cannot blame yourself. It isn't your fault."

"It is my fault. He left because I-I told him that I'm gay."

Kurt sat there speechless. Had Blaine just really said that? This must be a dream because this is what Kurt had been dreaming of for a long time. The silence must have sent Blaine a different message.

Blaine looked devastated. "Kurt, it doesn't mean anything. I'm still the same person. I'm the same person. Kurt, say something, please."

"Blaine... I'm so sorry about your dad. That's not right. My dad is all I have left, and if he would have left me when I told him that I am gay, I don't know what I would do."

Blaine opened his mouth to say something but shut it very quickly. It took a moment for the information to sink in, but when it did, Blaine's face lit up.

"You, too? I've been afraid to tell anyone. I was afraid you would leave me like my dad did." Blaine could no longer fight the tears that he had been holding in for a long time.

Kurt wanted to hold the sobbing boy; he wanted to protect him form all the pains and evils in the world, but he didn't know what to do.

After a moment, Kurt said, "Your dad was stupid for leaving. You are an amazing person, and being gay does not change that. If he didn't realize that, then it is his fault not yours."

"I love you, Kurt." It was barely audible, but Kurt still heard it. Kurt's world stopped.

"Blaine, I have wanted to ask you our since I met you. I love you, too."

Blaine almost instantly stopped crying in order to stare at Kurt.

"You have made me the happiest man well... ever," Blaine was giving his first smile of the entire day. It was the kind of smile that could light up a room.

"What do we do now?"

"I was thinking Italian and a movie."

Kurt gave a dramatic sigh, "That's not what I meant. I meant what happens with us now."

"Oh." Blaine pretended to ponder this a moment. "Now I ask you to be my boyfriend."

Kurt scratched his head in mock consideration, "Well... of course."

Blaine chuckled and said, "Now I think we will go get Italian and a movie. And... I give you this." Blaine leaned over and kissed his new boyfriend. "I love you."

Kurt was momentarily speechless and his cheeks turned crimson. He finally said, "You know, a guy could get used to that."


End file.
